Latino King
Latino_King is the most tsun user of them all. He is notorious for romancing multiple board role-players (sometimes at the same time), but always professes his love for his waifu; Effie. Yet despite his love for Effie, Latino_King remains a loyal support of Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening. Legends tell of past loves - but one stands out in particular...thanks to Endgame refusing to let up on mentioning it... He has been a user since October 15, 2006. It's debatable whether or not King and Endgame have had illicit relations, as occasionally, users with fragments of King and Endgame such as 'End_King_Peach' and Latino_Endgame' have reared their ugly heads around the Fates boards. Secret love children or genetic experiments gone awry? All that's certain is that we are all going to die. Nicknames # Latino_Queeb (by SpellcraftQuill) # Queeby (by SpellcraftQuill) # Lady_Camilla *''Ara ara!'' (RPs her) Likes # Elfie # Being Lewd # Polygamy # Infidelity # Charlotte # Everyone knows he secrectly loves Pieri Dislikes # Pieri # People who ship him with Pieri # Prudes # Committed Relationships # Charlotte Eternal Rival Lover It shall always be Endgame Quotes # I will never forgive Kozaki for creating Pieri. # How about I pin you to the ground and show you the wonders of boy on boy love? # Oh...don't worry, I'll be very gentle with you. I'll even whisper some naughty things to your ear to get you enticed... # You opened Pandora's box once you decided to pair me up with Pieri. You should have known better, my little honey bunny... # *pounds Quilly into submission* I warned you, but you wouldn't listen! # You are all signing your death warrants. # Hey Quilly, can I play with your willy while I bang you silly? # So you support incest? You're such a sick bastard, Endgame. # I was getting a little bit out of hand in this topic about fetishes on the Battle Chess board, where I said some things that got me into some deep trouble. I feel like I need to learn how to restrain myself from getting too sexy with someone...*sighs* # So...is it ever explained why Azura doesn't wear any kind of footwear? Or does she just like to show off her cute feet for the sake of fanservice? Not that I'm complaining, of course... # What I hate about /feg/ right now is the abundance of Pieri fanboys. # I hope all of you who wanted incest in this game can finally be happy now. # Ha! You wish. Luckly for me, Pieri will find her permanent residence in that prison to be quite comforting. # (While with Gheb) Oomph...just like that, sweetie. Continue to glomp my helpless body... # (In reference to Pieri) Horrendous, but her boobs are majestic, bruh # Effie-weffie is the greatest waifu in Fates! # (After touching Pieri's breasts) ...they were pleasantly soft, Pieri. I hate to admit it, but your chest is definitely your best physical trait. # Now with that being said, I want either Camilla, Charlotte, or Orochi to step on my groin with their lovely high heels... Topics # If one of these lovely ladies invited you to marshmallow heaven... # Shhhh! Keep it down, Elise is sleeping! # Poor Femui... # So can we all agree that Effie-weffie is the best girl? # I wonder how strong Elfie really is... (The topic where LK was first show to be obsessed with Effie) # So you can give Sakura the staff~ staff~ # Is Foleo transgendered? # How big is Pieri's boobs? # - The Official Effie Appreciation Topic Pt. II - Trivia # He has at least three GameFAQs accounts. # He had a one night stand with Gheb. # He is one of the most famous GameFAQs users # He has admitted to being a Tsundere. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Role-Play